charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2
It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 2 is the second part of the season 6 finale and the 134th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Good Phoebe, Paige, Chris and Leo come back to their world, they find out it is too good: every little infraction gets punished. While they are trying to find a way to stop Gideon, Piper is in the hospital to give birth to baby Chris. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Spells' ''To Create Happiness'' Over happy Piper casted this spell on her sisters, to make them over happy as well. :Call now the powers, :blessed be, :to make my sisters happy! 'Powers' *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Phoebe. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo, Elders, Paige, Chris, Gideon and Wyatt. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Barbas. *'Invisibility:' Used by Gideon to be invisible. *'Fear Projection:' Used by Barbas to read Gideon's fear and to bring Piper's fear to life (that her sisters would be killed by the Elders in the Too Good World because they wanted to stop Gideon). He also brought Leo's fear of Wyatt growing up evil to life. *'Sensing:' Leo tried to sense Gideon and Barbas sensed Wyatt in the Underworld. *'Astral Projection' (invisible form): Used by Barbas to get to Piper and Leo. *'Illusions:' Used by Barbas to make Piper see her sisters being killed by the Elders and to make Leo see Wyatt killing him with Excalibur. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by some Elders to kill Phoebe and Paige when they were trying to stop Gideon (in Piper's fear, Barbas made it appear in an Illusion). Wyatt also vanquished two Vulture Demons by setting them on fire. *'Suggestion: '''Used by Barbas to convince Piper to cast a spell to make her sisters very happy as well. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Chris to fling Darryl out of the Manor and to close its front door. Gideon used it to fling Chris in the attic and Chris then attacked Gideon with this power. *'Calling:' Used by adult Wyatt to call for Excalibur (in Leo's fear, Barbas made it appear in an Illusion). *'Conjuration:' Used by Gideon to conjure up an athame to stab Chris. *'Black Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Parallel Leo. *'Energy Balls:' Thrown by Leo, destroying things in the attic, to act out his rage. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Leo to act out his rage, to kill Gideon and to destroy Gideon's mirror. *'Voice Manipulation:' Used by Gideon to make his voice sound like Leo's. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Gideon to orb crystals around Wyatt (to create a crystal cage around Wyatt) and by Leo to orb Gideon's mirror to the Underworld. *'Glamouring:' Used by Leo to take Barbas' appearance. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - a magical pendant used for Scrying. Chris tried to scried for Gideon, but he didn't find him. *'Athame' - A double edged ceremonial knife. Gideon used it to stab Chris. Because of Gideon's Magic, Leo couldn't heal Chris. Beings Magical Beings *'Gideon - headmaster of Magic School. He wanted to kill Wyatt, because Wyatt would grow up to be too powerfull. His attempts to kill Wyatt were what really turned Wyatt evil. *Barbas' - the Demon of Fear. He worked together with Gideon to shift the balance back to normal. He also helped Gideon with his plans with Wyatt. *'Vulture Demons' - a pair of demons who feed on corpses of other dead demons. Wyatt orbed in their lair and vanquished them, using pyrokinesis. Mortals *'Inspector Sheridan' - Darryl's colleague. They came to the Manor with a SWAT-team to arrest Chris. After Paige refused to say where Chris was, Sheridan hit her. Notes and Trivia * The episode title is referring to the title of the film "''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World." * Future evil Wyatt calls for Excalibur, first seen in the episode "Sword and the City," which might mean that he has full knowledge and use of it in the future. * Another title used by The WB for this episode was Nice Girls, Naughty Girls in Australia. * Adult Chris dies in this episode, but Piper gives birth to baby Chris in the final scene. We also find out that Chris was named after Leo's father, Christopher Wyatt. * This is the first and only time that the doors to the Halliwell Manor are not closed at episode-end for a season finale. Instead, the doors to the recovery room in the hospital are closed. Chris, however, does magically close the Manor doors earlier in the episode when he throws Darryl out. * The hospital elevator is the same one used in Cole's apartment building, as well as the one used in Miles' building, whom Phoebe also dated. * This is the second (and last) season to have twenty-three episodes instead of twenty-two, the first season being season five. * When Barbas flames into the underworld and notices his arm is on fire, the particular scene had to be done by actually setting on fire Billy Drago's arm. * Wyatt uses pyrokinesis to vanquish the Vulture Demons. * This is the first and only time a Power of Four spell has been used. * Is the second and last episode of the series to hold a UK ratings certificate of "15" for violence, the strongest rating the series received. * The good world having eternal day and the bad world having eternal night resembles that without good and evil, the world doesn't spin. Glitches * When future evil Wyatt called for Excalibur, it appears in a swirl of white orbs, which should have been black orbs seeing as he appeared with his evil look (black clothes, facial hair, long hair). thumb|300px|right|Its a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World WB Trailer International titles * French: Pour l'amour d'un fils - 2ème partie (For the love of a son) * German: Gute und Böse Welt (Good and Bad World) * Spanish: Es un mundo malo, malo, malo - 2a parte (It's a Bad, Bad, Bad World - part 2) * Spanish (Latin America): Es un Mundo Muy Malo - 2a parte (It's a Very Bad World, Part 2) * Italian: Per il bene o per il male? Parte 2 (For good or for evil? Part 2) * Czech: Špatný, špatný svět - 2. část (Bad, bad world - second part) ''''Photo Gallery Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 6 Category:Two-part episodes